Ghostbusters 6: Fear
by rylansato
Summary: After Kylie is selected to go on MTV's Fear Dustin and Roland follow her to keep an eye on her. Contestants investigate the USS Constellation. With the captain and various crewmen haunting the ship, the show might be more than what Kylie bargained for.
1. Selected

Ghostbusters: Fear

Kylie, Roland and Dustin sat in the firehouse waiting for the phone to ring. They had been getting busier as the week progressed, not allowing any time to do much of anything else. They had just gotten back from a false alarm and decided they'd wait for the next call. Kylie sat on one side of Janine's desk reading a book while Dustin and Roland sat on the other side with their feet propped up. They were enjoying their relaxing time.

"These ghosts have been restless." Roland said.

"No pun intended right?" Dustin asked.

"What?" Roland asked looking at Dustin quizzically.

"You said ghosts have been restless. Well ghosts are restless by nature. Hence them being ghosts. Nevermind." Dustin said.

Kylie smiled as she flipped through her book. Then the phone rang, surprising the three of them. Kylie answered it.

"Ghostbusters. Yes this is she. Are you serious? Tomorrow? That is fine. Thank you." Kylie said.

She hung up the phone and looked to the other two. She leapt over the desk in excitement.

"I've been selected to go onto MTV's Fear. They are coming to pick me up tomorrow."

"That's fantastic." Roland said hugging here.

"Yeah, congratulations babe." Dustin said kissing her.

"I'm going to win that 5 grand." Kylie said. "It will be easy."

"It should be, considering you line of work." Roland said.

"I'm surprised they even picked you because of that." Dustin said.

A few seconds later the phone rang again.

"And I guess it's time for them to call me for my chance on the show." Dustin said sarcastically.

He answered the phone.

"Ghostbusters. Ah, you don't say. Alright then."

Dustin hung up the phone and the others looked at him.

"Well?" Roland asked.

"Poltergeist in Central Park." Dustin said.

The three of them jumped into Ecto-1 and headed for Central Park.

The next day, Kylie awoke early to get ready for her two day trip. She was still wearing the clothes she wore to bed, which were a plain white sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorts. She packed a few things into her bag along with a sleeping bag. Dustin was awoken by Kylie's rustling around. He got out of bed and walked over to his girlfriend. He kissed her on the cheek while she continued packing.

"Are you nervous?" Dustin asked.

"Not really, I'm looking at this as another job."

"That's a good way of looking at it."

"Well, I'm done packing. I have to take a shower now."

Kylie grabbed her black Ghostbuster jumpsuit and walked into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Dustin walked into Egon's lab. He walked over to one of the desks and opened a drawer. He pulled out a small square that was no bigger than a dime. He then walked out in the hallway and stood outside of the bathroom door. He slowly opened the door and crept inside so not to disturbed Kylie. He grabbed Kylie's jumpsuit and placed the small square device on the inside of the jumpsuit, behind the name patch on the left chest pocket. He snuck out before Kylie got out of the shower. He went and put on his own jumpsuit. He then walked into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast.

Kylie stepped out of the shower and got dressed. She stepped out of the bathroom and the aroma of eggs and bacon filled her nostrils. She walked out just as Roland was walking out of the bedroom. The two of them walked into the kitchen to see Dustin cooking. They sat down at the table just as Dustin was serving them.

The three of them talked about Kylie's upcoming adventure.

"Do you know where you're going for this fear thing?" Roland asked.

"No I don't. They'll blindfold me before I arrive there." Kylie replied.

"I see. Sounds fun." Dustin said.

With that being said, the doorbell rang. The three Ghostbusters got up and went downstairs. Dustin answered the door and two guys in their late twenties stood there.

"Can I help you?" Dustin asked.

"Is there a Kylie Griffin living here?" One of them asked.

"Uh..no. But if you try down the street…" Dustin was cut off by Kylie pushing him out of the way.

"I'm Kylie."

"My name is Jackson and this is Brian. We're with MTV and we're here to take you to your assigned location for Fear."

"Where is the location?" Dustin asked.

"Maryland. It's the USS Constellation." Brian said.

Dustin was puzzled. He didn't know that the Constellation was haunted.

"The Constellation is haunted?" He asked.

"That's why we're sending in a group to investigate." Jackson said.

"Fair enough." Dustin replied.

"Shall we go?" Brian asked.

Kylie nodded. She turned around and hugged Roland and then hugged and kissed Dustin.

"I'm off." She said.

"Have fun and be careful." Dustin said.

"I will." She said walking out of the door.

Dustin and Roland watched Kylie as she got into the car and drove off. Roland started back into the firehouse when he noticed Dustin still standing there, staring off in the direction where Kylie had gone.

"She'll be fine." Roland said.

"I know. I put a P.K.E. device in her jumpsuit and will register on my P.K.E. meter whenever she gets close to any ecto plasmic activity." Dustin said. "And another thing, grab your gear. We're going to Maryland."


	2. Watching

Dustin and Roland followed Kylie all the way to Maryland. They parked Ecto-1 as close as they could without being seen. They sat in the back of the white hearse and waited for anything unusual. Dustin watched his P.K.E. meter.

"Do you have your laptop with you?" Roland asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I can hack into their system and be able to see what they see. We can activate any camera and see what's going on that way."

"Get on it." Dustin said handing his laptop to Roland.

Roland typed away and after a few minutes he was in. The two of them went through the different infrared cameras that were set up throughout the ship. Then they came across the camera inside the "safe house" where the contestants were stationed for the time being. At the moment they were huddled around a computer. The computer was giving them a history of the ship and showing interviews with witnesses to ghosts along with psychics. Dustin and Roland listened in on the statements.

"In 1822, a boy who was serving as a surgeon's assistant was stabbed by two sailors. It is unknown why that happened but one thing is known and that is the boy still haunts the ship today."

"Ok so there's one ghost." Dustin said.

"During a battle with the French frigate L'Insurgant in the West Indies a sailor by the name of Neil Harvey fell asleep while on watch. When Captain Truxton heard about it he had one of his lieutenants run a sword through Harvey. After the battle, Truxton had Harvey's body tied to a cannon and blown to bits. He did this to serve as a warning to the other sailors."

"Bet that captain was fun to work with." Dustin said with a smile. "Bet the captain is one of the ghosts too."

"In 1955, Lieutenant Commander Allen R. Broughamsent a photographer in to help with his investigation. They shot a photograph of a nineteenth century captain reaching across his waist as if he were drawing a sword. Some believe that to be Captain Truxton."

"There's always a captain involved." Roland said.

Kylie sat with the other contestants watching the computer. A blond haired guy was sitting at the computer doing as it instructed. His name was Nick. He was from Montana. He clicked on the "dares" link.

"Dare one. Blue, go to Sickbay and sit in front of the thermal imaging camera. Yellow will navigate."

"Looks like I'm up." A dark toned, black haired girl said, sitting next to Nick.

Her name was Deena. She was from around the Michigan/Ohio border. She stood up and strapped on her gear.

"I don't have to move at all. I get to navigate." Nick said.

Once Deena had all of her gear on, she walked out the door of the safe house. Nick switched on his two way radio and began talking to Deena. He gave her instructions to get to Sickbay. He occasionally asked her if she was doing alright. She would respond with "It's scary as hell down here."

Dustin and Roland watched the girl walk through the dark halls of the haunted ship though the infrared cameras. Deena had reached Sickbay and sat in a lonely chair that was in the middle of the room. To her knowledge a thermal imaging camera was nearby and facing her but she did not know where it was. Nick talked into his radio to Deena.

"Now you have to sit there for 2 hours in radio silence. Your two hours will be up when Purple comes to get you. Over."

"Two hours. That's crazy. I guess I'll do it though. Over." Deena replied.

"Your two hours begin…Now."

Nick clicked on another dare link. "Green, go to the Captain's quarters. Red will navigate."

Nick got up from his chair and a brown haired girl sat down. Her name was Jessica and she was from South Carolina. Green was a black guy named Dennis, he was from Arizona. He strapped on his gear and walked out the door. Jessica navigated Dennis through the halls of the ship all the way to the Captain's quarters.

"It says here that once you get there you have to lie down on his cot. The halls surrounding this room are known to be the wandering grounds for the ghost of Captain Truxton. Over."

Dennis did as he was told and he lied down on the cot. Jessica clicked the dare link and another dare popped on the screen.

"Purple, go get Blue from Sickbay. Red will navigate."

"I'm up." Kylie said.

After strapping on her gear, she walked out and headed for Sickbay. Jessica led Kylie through the halls to one of the ship's "hotspots." Kylie didn't think this place was haunted and she personally thought that the dares were rather lame in trying to investigate spiritual activity. Dustin and Roland continued to watch Kylie as she got closer to Sickbay. As they were watching their friend, something caught Roland's eye. He looked closer behind Kylie and saw a figure. At that moment, Dustin's P.K.E. meter activated. Dustin looked at it and his eyes widened.

"They're in trouble. These are just the standard, cold spots, hearing voices thing. The thing near Kylie is a Level Five. This thing is dangerous. We need to get in there."

Dustin's P.K.E. shut down. The two Ghostbusters looked at each other, confused. They turned their attention to the screen and the apparition was gone. They switched to the infrared camera in Sickbay.

"Nothing here." Roland said.

"Switch to the thermal camera they have set up."

Roland switched cameras and just as they thought, something was there, in the same room as Deena. Deena looked like she didn't know it was there. The figure stood in between the camera and Deena. Then Deena was thrown across the room. Roland switched back to the infrared camera and saw an invisible force throwing Deena around like a rag doll.

"Hit it." Dustin said.

Roland jumped into the driver seat and switched on the sirens. Ecto-1 sped towards the haunted ship.


	3. It's Real

Deena's screams echoed through the halls of the ship. Kylie heard the screams up ahead. She ran into the room to see Deena being thrown around. Blood was all over the walls and floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked.

She ran forward to help the girl. At that moment, Deena was thrown into one of the steel walls. More blood shot from Deena's mouth onto the wall. Deena fell to the floor. Kylie ran to her side but it was too late, she was already dead. Kylie talked into her radio.

"Guys, we have a situation here. Something attacked Deena." Kylie said.

"Is she alright?" Jessica responded.

Kylie hesitated before answering. "No, she's dead. Dennis report back to the safe house. I'm headed back there now."

"I'm on it." Dennis said.

Dennis ran out of the room and came face to face with the ghost of Captain Truxton. Dennis slowly backed up in absolute fear. Truxton reached across his waist and drew his sword. Truxton charged and thrust his sword through Dennis. Dennis prepared himself for the attack. He clinched his stomach with his hands as the sword passed through him but it didn't cut him. His stomach and hands were covered in ectoplasm. Truxton stood behind him and looked at his sword disappointingly. Dennis used this time to run back to the safe house. He didn't bother to look back to see if the ghost was chasing him or not. Both Kylie and Dennis arrived at the same time. They ran into the safe house and shut the door behind them.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"Some ghost killed Deena." Kylie said.

"And one tried to kill me." Dennis said.

"What do we do?" Jessica asked.

"We need to get out of here. This isn't a safe house anymore. They'll come here too." Kylie said.

The four of them ran outside and across the ramp onto the dock. MTV's crew was already waiting for them and Ecto-1 was just pulling up with its lights on and siren screaming. Kylie was a bit surprised at Ecto's arrival. Dustin and Roland got out and put on their proton packs. Kylie ran up to them.

"What are you guys doing here? How did you know what was going on? Did you follow me?"

"Any specific order you want those answered?" Dustin asked hooking a trap onto the left side of his proton pack.

"Yes."

"Going to bust these ghosts, Dustin placed a P.K.E. receiver inside your jumpsuit and yes. Does that answer your questions?" Roland replied.

"I forget what I even asked."

Dustin handed Kylie her proton pack and trap.

"We saw some entity attack the girl. Was anyone else attacked?

"I was but I wasn't hurt." Dennis said.

"Did you get a look at the ghost?" Roland asked.

"I don't know who it was but it was highly decorated. It looked like an officer."

"Captain Truxton." Dustin said.

Dustin activated his P.K.E. meter. The tower slid out and the tips of the two red antennas flashed yellow.

"I'm still picking up high levels of psychokinetic energy from the inside of the ship. Truxton is a dangerous one alright."

Kylie walked up next to Roland and Dustin.

"Time to decommission this ship once and for all." Kylie said.

Dustin looked at Kylie with a surprised look on his face.

"What? You think you get to say all the cool lines?" She asked.

"Fair enough."

The three of them shared a glance and started up the ramp to the Constellation.


End file.
